


Você cuidando de mim

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [15]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)
Genre: F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após ser levada por Thanos, Gamora nunca mais teve alguém para cuidar dela em momentos complicados durante e após as batalhas. Até conhecer o Senhor das Estrelas.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698





	Você cuidando de mim

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: A fanart que aparece aqui não é minha. Pertence a Fennethianell.
> 
> Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertencem, deixo os créditos à Marvel.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Definitivamente não estava sendo um bom dia para os Guardiões. Sua missão era adentrar uma selva e recuperar equipamentos importantes roubados da cidade ao lado por bandidos com uma escolha traiçoeira de rota de fuga. As árvores muito juntas impediam que eles corressem em linha reta o tempo todo, e atrapalhavam quando tentavam fazer alguns movimentos. Para piorar, Rocket estava seguro, com o criminoso que perseguia devidamente morto, mas não havia chance dele sozinho carregar o equipamento que estava ali. Drax e Groot estavam em fúria derrubando alguns dos criminosos em outro lugar. Mantis estava encurralada um pouco depois, com dois blasters apontados na direção de dois bandidos que também apontavam suas armas para ela. Peter olhou em sua direção e viu o medo em seu rosto, ela tinha aprendido a atirar bem, mas era a primeira vez numa situação de risco real, normalmente ela apenas dava cobertura nas batalhas.

O líder dos Guardiões sabia que distrair-se podia significar o fim, dele ou da equipe inteira, mas antes de continuar seu caminho viu algo estranho acontecer. Os criminosos que ameaçavam Mantis de repente pareciam indecisos, confusos e abalados, como se encarar Mantis os tivesse amedrontado. Aquilo seria um novo poder despertando nela? Um deles atirou, e Mantis atirou de volta na mesma hora por reflexo, eliminando os dois instantaneamente. Então ela prendeu os blasters na roupa e apertou o braço esquerdo, tinha sido atingida de raspão, mas não parecia grave. Peter desviou sua atenção e voltou a correr quando ouviu Gamora gritar. A guerreira removeu com dor uma pequena faca cravada em seu abdômen e a atirou de volta no homem a sua frente, atingindo-o no centro da testa e o matando no mesmo instante. O silêncio em volta indicou que estava acabado, todos os criminosos haviam caído.

Peter correu para a esposa a tempo de ver seu rosto se contorcer em dor e ela deslizar para o chão se apoiando no tronco de uma árvore. Se agachou ao lado dela e segurou sua mão, levando a outra para sua bochecha, para que ela olhasse para ele. Gamora o encarou e seu olhar estava lúcido, o que o deixou um pouco mais aliviado, mas ela ainda estava sangrando. A atenção dos dois foi desviada para cima quando ouviram algo quebrando. Peter a empurrou para o chão e se colocou por cima dela, recebendo todo o impacto do galho que se desprendeu do alto da grande árvore e atingiu suas costas. Ele se segurou com força para não ser empurrado e esmagar Gamora com seu peso, respirou fundo e apertou os dentes para conter o grito de dor. Apesar do material de sua jaqueta resistir, Peter não podia garantir a si mesmo que não haveria um ferimento ali quando tirasse a camisa mais tarde.

— Peter?

Abriu os olhos para encarar Gamora novamente. Ela pressionava o ferimento com as mãos e o olhava com preocupação, apesar de claramente sentir mais dor que ele.

— Estou bem – ele garantiu – Temos que tirar você daqui.

Peter empurrou de cima de suas costas o grande pedaço solto da árvore, sentindo uma pontada de dor no processo. Sim, ele devia ter se ferido. Olhou para as mãos de Gamora, vendo sangue surgir entre seus dedos e se moveu para pegá-la no colo. Por experiências passadas Peter sabia que o movimento ia doer.

— Vai ficar tudo bem agora, apenas aguente firme, querida. Vamos, só vai durar um segundo.

Gamora gemeu de dor quando Peter a tirou do chão, e ele beijou sua testa num pedido silencioso de desculpas, rapidamente desviando das árvores no caminho para se afastar do local.

— Drax, Groot! – Peter chamou no comunicador.

— Eu sou Groot.

— O que?! Vocês estão bem?

— Estamos. Matamos todos eles.

— Contatem e vão encontrar Rock, ele precisa de ajuda pra carregar o equipamento.

— Certo.

— Mantis, eu e Gamora estamos indo na sua direção, espere bem aí.

— Entendido.

— Rock – Peter chamou.

— A área tá limpa? Alguém pode finalmente me ajudar com isso aqui?!

— Drax e Groot estão indo na sua direção. Groot perdeu metade do braço esquerdo, mas está bem. Já derrubamos todos eles, mas Gamora e Mantis se feriram. Tragam o equipamento pra nave na velocidade da luz, Gamora precisa de cuidados!

— Você deve estar com dor – Gamora falou – Deixe-me ver aquilo depois.

— Você é que precisa de ajuda agora. Eu vou ficar bem.

— Obrigada, Peter – a assassina falou, ganhando um sorriso dele.

— Não dorme – Peter pediu encarando os olhos castanhos – Vamos chegar logo – falou suavemente para ela enquanto se movia.

Gamora assentiu e tentou relaxar nos braços dele, apesar da dor terrível em seu corpo.

******

Peter colocou a esposa ferida na cama enquanto Drax e Rock carregavam o equipamento roubado para dentro da nave. O braço de Groot já estava crescendo de novo.

— Mantis – Peter falou quando ela entrou no quarto, o ferimento em seu braço já estava cicatrizando – Você foi muito bem hoje, manteve a cabeça fria e tomou boas decisões nos momentos certos, está evoluindo rápido.

— Obrigada – ela sorriu.

— Você está bem? – Ele apontou o ferimento.

— Sim, isso vai sumir em algumas horas. Deixe-me ajudar Gamora.

O Senhor das Estrelas decidiu questioná-la depois sobre o incidente na floresta. Gamora precisava de atenção, agora!

— O cara que ela matou a esfaqueou. Faça esse sangramento parar, por favor – a voz de Peter era gentil como sempre, mas Mantis podia sentir o desespero nele.

Ela sentou-se ao lado da zehoberi na cama e Gamora retirou as mãos do local para que Mantis visse. A alienígena observou o dano rapidamente e pôs as mãos ali. Peter sentou no chão ao lado da cama, e segurou uma das mãos ensanguentadas de Gamora, que a apertou de volta com força enquanto sua respiração se tornava mais forçada. Peter teve uma sensação ruim quando a esposa fechou os olhos como se tivesse desmaiado. As antenas de Mantis estavam brilhando e ela tinha fechado os olhos.

Gamora sentiu uma onda de alívio correr por seu corpo quando a dor desapareceu, e o local ferido ficou dormente. A zehoberi fechou os olhos enquanto sentia o sangramento estancar e parar de encharcar suas roupas. O aperto da mão de Peter na sua ficou um pouco mais forte e ela queria lhe dizer que estava bem, mas continuar em repouso parecia muito bom no momento. Quando Mantis terminou, o ferimento estava estancado, mas não totalmente curado, Gamora não parecia mais sentir dor, e finalmente ela abriu os olhos devagar. Mantis não tinha poder de cura, ela controlava o sistema nervoso, mas podia acelerar a cura.

— Vai curar mais rápido, mas mantenham os cuidados de sempre.

— Obrigada, Mantis – Gamora trocou um sorriso com a amiga – Peter também se machucou.

— Não foi nada sério.

— O que aconteceu?

— Um galho imenso se desprendeu do topo de uma árvore... E atingiu as costas dele.

— Deixe-me ver – Mantis pediu.

Peter estava de fato começando a sentir dor. Diante do olhar insistente das duas mulheres, ele removeu sua jaqueta e puxou a camisa para cima, fazendo Mantis e Gamora arregalarem os olhos momentaneamente. Um grande hematoma envolvia um corte, pequeno, mas profundo, e provavelmente doloroso. Peter nem devia ter percebido que sua camisa estava manchada de sangue, mesmo sem ter rasgado.

— Fique parado – Mantis pediu quando tocou o local.

Peter se retraiu por um segundo quando sentiu dor, mas deixou que ela fizesse seu trabalho. O lugar ficou dormente e sua dor sumiu, ele sentiu um imenso alivio, e então entendeu porque Gamora fechara os olhos na sua vez.

— Vocês não vão sentir dor por um bom tempo, mas não façam nada exagerado até se curarem. Acho que devemos ir a um hospital pra cuidados mais intensos.

Os dois agradeceram novamente e Mantis os deixou sozinhos.

— E agora?

— Vamos nos deslocar pra cidade – Peter respondeu terminando de remover a camisa e se abaixando ao lado da cama para olhá-la – Rock e Groot vão entregar o equipamento e garantir que sejamos pagos. Drax e Mantis vão comprar suprimentos. Eu e você vamos a um hospital. Quero ter certeza que você vai ficar bem.

— É preciso muito, muito mais que isso pra me matar.

— Eu sei – ele riu baixinho e se ergueu para beijá-la – Vou ajudar você a limpar esse sangue e trocar de roupa. Está proibida de fazer qualquer movimento brusco até eu ter certeza que isso não vai abrir e te matar.

Por um instante a expressão contrariada dela brigou com um olhar de concordância, e Gamora suspirou. Peter lhe ofereceu um sorriso e beijou sua bochecha. Ele trancou a porta do quarto e fez como prometeu. Ajudou-a a sair das roupas manchadas de sangue e levou roupas limpas dos dois para o banheiro. Gamora sabia que ele sabia que ela podia se virar sozinha, mas deixou que ele cuidasse dela. Ela amava isso em Peter. Ele sempre cuidava dela com devoção e todo o amor do mundo, como se ela fosse um item mais raro e precioso do que as próprias joias do infinito, e Peter já chegara a dizer a ela em voz alta que era exatamente assim que ela era para ele. Agora que Thanos já estava morto há um ano, ela queria aproveitar isso o máximo que pudesse.

— Vamos, querida – ele falou daquele jeito doce que fazia Gamora se derreter, e a puxou pelas mãos delicadamente, seguindo com ela lentamente para o banheiro.

— Eu te amo – ela sussurrou quando se apoiou de costas no peito dele e repouso a cabeça no ombro, deixando a água morna tirar o sangue de sua pele.

— Eu também, Mora – ele respondeu do mesmo jeito – Eu te amo, _love of my life_ — ele cantou a última frase, envolvendo mais seus braços em volta dela diante de sua sonolência, querendo garantir que ela estivesse segura.

— Música da Terra?

— Love of my life, de Freddy Mercury, um dos maiores cantores de todos os tempos. Ele cantava no Queen, essa é uma das músicas mais famosas deles.

— Quero ouvir mais depois.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem. Vamos ouvir mais depois.

Ela sorriu quando virou o rosto para repousar na curva do pescoço dele, sentindo-o beijar suavemente sua têmpora e afagar sua pele com os polegares perto do ferimento, tendo o cuidado de evitar o lugar. A água que caía sobre os dois era quase terapêutica, Gamora nem percebeu quando cochilou contra ele.

— Ei, docinho – Peter chamou baixinho, sorrindo – Sem sangue. Hora de tomar banho e ir descansar. Eu vou ajudar você.

Gamora abriu os olhos e levou alguns segundos para despertar totalmente, virando-se de frente para Peter e o abraçando, sentindo as mãos fortes dele firmes em suas costas. Os dedos dela roçaram levemente o corte nas costas do marido, ele não sentiu dor dessa vez, mas Gamora evitou repetir o gesto.

— Sim, vamos dormir em outro lugar – ela brincou, já com a mente mais lúcida.

O terráqueo emitiu um risinho.

— Eu te amo – ele falou quando alcançou o sabonete e afastou os cabelos longos da zehoberi para ensaboar suas costas.

Gamora fechou os olhos outra vez. Peter não sabia dizer se ela estava mesmo dormindo, mas desconfiava que ele praticamente teria que dar banho nela e vesti-la sozinho. Se permitiu admirá-la por alguns instantes em seu estado frágil, e pensar em como a mais perigosa assassina da galáxia conseguia parecer um anjo inofensivo e ser tão adorável em momentos assim.

— Mora? – Chamou calmamente.

— Estou acordada. Apenas aproveitando você. Podíamos ficar assim pra sempre.

O sorriso de Peter aumentou. Como ele a amava!

— Eu concordo.

Ele a viu sorrir nesse momento.

— Você está bem? Sente dor?

— Não.

— Acho que já é seguro dormir um pouco. Vamos continuar aqui, ok?

Ela assentiu e abriu os olhos, se afastando dele para se limpar sozinha, mas apoiando-se de costas em Peter outra vez enquanto ele massageava sua cabeça com o xampu.

******

Estacionaram a nave numa área arborizada dentro da cidade, era o local mais próximo e também o mais seguro de onde precisavam ir. Peter e Gamora haviam acabado de voltar do hospital e estavam sozinhos na Millano. Rock e Groot estavam entregando o equipamento e recebendo o pagamento deles de seu cliente. Drax e Mantis estavam na cidade comprando suprimentos e aguardando Rock e Groot. Uma chuva leve começou a cair e eles podiam ouvir as gotas de água se chocando com a Millano.

\- Espero que voltem logo, essa chuva pode piorar – Peter comentou – Mas por outro lado... Dias assim na Terra eram usados como dias pra descansar e fazer o que você quisesse, se não tivesse nenhum compromisso inadiável.

\- O Queen é realmente muito bom – Gamora falou enquanto escutava o zune, ela sorria sentada na cama deles.

\- Eu disse que você ia gostar. Mas devíamos seguir a recomendação médica e repousar até você estar cem por cento – ele falou se abaixando para remover as botas dela e as suas próprias.

Gamora não protestou. Ela deixou o zune de lado, e após os dois mudarem para roupas mais leves, estavam deitados confortavelmente ao som da chuva. Peter a envolvia em um abraço, nunca parando de afagar seus cabelos.

\- Tudo agora é melhor, parece tão mais fácil – ela disse de repente – Sem Thanos – respondeu ao olhar de Peter – Eu sei que eu já disse isso, mas... Às vezes me custa acreditar que é verdade, que estamos livres. Que Nebulosa está bem e tentando refazer sua vida, mesmo que por hora não tenha aceitado ficar com todos nós.

\- Também acho estranho às vezes, mas me sinto aliviado.

\- Eu também.

\- Ela está bem?

\- Sim... O que mais se faz na Terra em dias de chuva? Além de dormir. Você me disse que os terráqueos acham o som da chuva calmante.

\- Bom... Se faz outras coisas. Quando eu era pequeno, minha mãe cozinhava alguma coisa nos dias de chuva, algo que normalmente não fazia, ou nos escondíamos embaixo de um cobertor e ela me contava histórias, ou assistíamos filmes, ou nos sentávamos perto da janela pra ver a chuva cair. Às vezes íamos do lado de fora caminhar na chuva, só por tempo suficiente pra não ficarmos doentes. Era divertido – ele sorriu sinceramente com as lembranças.

\- Se chover na próxima vez que estivermos na Terra, eu quero fazer isso com você, andar na chuva, parece bom.

\- Combinado, nós vamos.

Seus pés se entrelaçaram e Gamora se aconchegou mais nele, pondo um beijo em seu pescoço.

\- Obrigada, Peter – ela sussurrou – Por cuidar de mim desde que nos conhecemos. E tão bem. Eu aprecio muito isso, você sabe.

\- Eu sei. Você faz o mesmo por mim, e eu nunca vou conseguir expressar o quanto eu sou grato. E feliz. Muito feliz, Mora.

Gamora se moveu para encará-lo, e logo estavam unidos em um beijo doce e profundo. Ela também sabia. Peter sempre estava demonstrando o quanto ela era preciosa para ele. Um abraço repentino, mas cheio de carinho e cuidado, um beijo em sua bochecha ou em seus cabelos, pequenas palavras e gestos discretos, mas que significam o mundo para os dois, a suavidade no tom de voz quando ele sabia que por alguma razão ela não estava bem, o silêncio quando ele sabia que ela precisava, cada música que ele parecia cantar sozinho, mas Gamora sabia que era para ela, o afago suave em suas costas e seus cabelos, e palavras confortantes quando ela despertava de um pesadelo, a preocupação nos olhos em momentos tensos nas batalhas e depois delas, e especialmente momentos tranquilos como esse, só eles dois. Peter acariciou sua bochecha com a mão quando o beijo terminou, e trocaram um sorriso.

\- Eu não desejaria nenhuma outra vida onde você não estivesse.

\- Nem eu, Senhor das Estrelas.

Os dois riram e sorriram juntos. No final das contas, houve algo de bom em Peter ser levado da Terra por Yondu. Houve algo de bom em Thanos conduzir Gamora até aquele orbe. Agora eles tinham uma vida juntos, mais feliz do que poderiam ter imaginado.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
